Make It Quick
by SnapWay
Summary: A quick Speedstercest fic. Wally and Barry "make it quick" in Wally's room while Iris is sleeping. M/M slash, with playful biting and Uncle/Nephew incest.


Wally panted, flinching from his uncle's touch for a moment as he tried to accommodate the large girth inside him. He was lying on his back on his bed, his uncle's hands descending on his hips as he stood above him at the edge. They hadn't had time to take their time, and they didn't have the patience either. Wally's pants were pulled down to his knees, his yellow briefs hanging just above them. The redhead's shirt was tousled and pushed up past his bellybutton: Barry's hands spread across his stomach lightly while pushing in. Inch by inch Barry went in, stopping every few seconds to let his wriggling nephew adjust, then pushing in some more. Tight, wet heat surrounded his dick, making him release a breath he didn't know he was holding once he was all the way in.

"You took it pretty fast, Wally," he crooned softly, bending down and kissing his nephew's bellybutton, breathing hotly against the taut, pale skin. Wally whimpered, his dick twitching and the head bumping against Barry's neck. The older speedster licked the orifice, twirling his tongue lightly in circles and nipping at the skin around it occasionally.

"I-I thought you said you'd make this f-fast…!" Wally couldn't form an unfaltering sentence, which just encouraged his uncle to do more to him. Barry slowly removed himself, and when he started back in he nipped harder at the skin, leaving a red mark right next to Wally's bellybutton. "Ah, Ba-"

"Sh, keep quiet babe. Wouldn't want anyone to hear you, would we?" Barry teased his nephew, starting a consistently slow pace and abusing the skin on the boy's stomach. Grazing teeth up and down the skin, nipping every time his nephew tried to say something, and breathing hot breaths on the marks he leaves. "Ready for more?" Barry asked, his husky voice barely reaching Wally's ears.

Wally only managed a weak whine, his voice shaky and hands waiting patiently at his waist's sides. He wasn't allowed to touch; not until his uncle said he could. His freckled face was burning red, something that didn't go unnoticed.

"You're blushing, Wally. Are you getting a little… hot?" Wally's face reddened worse at his uncle's words, but he still nodded. "Now that you mention it, it is a little warm in here…" Barry straightened himself, licking his nephew's stomach once more, and unbuttoned his shirt. He slowly stripped himself of his work clothes, not breaking eyes with Wally as he did so. He stopped moving inside his nephew as he did so, but the movements his body made anyway while he undressed still stimulated the youth. When his chest was bare, he slipped his hands under Wally's shirt, lifting it over his head and tossing it next to his own shirt on the floor. He left his pants on though: he would've had to move too many things, and Wally… _liked_ when some clothes were left on. "Come on buddy," Barry whispered, leaning down put his hands above Wally's shoulders on the bed. "Make a little bit of noise for me."

Wally immediately obeyed, whimpering when his uncle restarted his thrusts at a faster pace than before, but still not fast enough. "C-can I…?" Wally trailed off, desperation obvious in his eyes. Barry bent down and nipped his ear, licking the lobe and then the crease behind the ear too.

"Go for it, kid…" He retreated inside Wally, suddenly shoving himself back in all the way at an angle that arched the boy's back into the air just as Wally gripped his aching cock.

"Ah, th-there, Uncle Barry…!" Wally begged for more, and Barry complied. He repeated the gesture, continuing the thrust in at an increased speed each time until the only thing to be heard in the room was flesh slapping against flesh and heavy breathing. Wally sped his hand up and down his dick, feeling himself get closer as his uncle continued to pound him into the bed, hitting that sweet spot every time. A wetness crawled across his neck, and he knew his uncle was back to exploring.

Barry bit down, licking the spot afterwards and dragging his tongue to the center of Wally's neck, then brought it upwards until it ran into his nephew's lower lip. He bit at that, too, and licked over it. He pushed his tongue into Wally's mouth, claiming the territory with his tongue. Wally sucked the invading muscle, whimpering as his uncle groaned back into his mouth and grabbed hard at his waist. Barry dug his fingers into the boy's skin, surely bruising it.

Wally was being overloaded by his uncle's actions, but needed one more thing before he would be satisfied. His hand on his dick started to speed up, soon going as fast as he could move it. His uncle smirked as much as he could with his tongue in someone's mouth, and soon his dick was vibrating excruciatingly fast inside Wally. Wally shouted, but had his shout quickly swallowed by his uncle as he came, shooting over his and his uncle's stomach. His ass clenched as he did so, involuntarily milking his uncle of his load. Barry grunted, quickly moving his mouth to Wally's neck where it met his body, biting down _hard_ when he came inside Wally. He didn't stop thrusting or vibrating until his dick couldn't unload anymore, and even then only slowed down.

"Come on babe, make it twice… Just for me?" Barry pressed his erection hard into his nephew, aiming for the prostate and hitting home. He stayed pressed inside him and against the nerve bundle, making Wally whimper pathetically as he came a second time right there, cum shooting out twice before meekly dribbling out. Wally slowly let go of his dick, scared of any more stimulation after what he just experienced.

"That was incredibly hot," he said, breathing heavily between words. "But can you _please_ get out of me?" Barry did as Wally wished, sliding out and lovingly kissing every mark he had left that time.

"These'll be gone before tomorrow night… Wanna make some more then?"


End file.
